Pure Ideals: Confrontation of Bakuha
Yugakure Outskirts, Evening Desires. When pitching an idea to someone, feed them what they want to hear, making it true to their eyes, fool them into a faux sense of security, a faux sense of future accomplishment. To fool and manipulate the person with said desires, must be trained and perfected, if not... the idea must be forced, instead of accepted. Ryu Uchiha and Odayakana Nami would have to try their hardest to do this against Bakuha Hakoda... A man silently walked throught the woods, also know as the Yugakure Outskirts. As he approached a particular spot, he sat down and began to meditate. Mediation was so relaxing. It was the only way to relieve his stress. He had a temper. Combined with his Kekkei Genkai, he could be extremely deadly when angered... Nami walked alongside her partner, Ryu, a dirt filled road near Yugakure. Akatsuki robes swishing across the dusty road, as the tips of the white and black fabric etched across, leaving it's own small dust trail. Looking at him. "We need to draw him out... a distraction, something. If the people of Yugakure are as patriotic as rumors say, we can draw him out easily..." "Any ideas?" Intently focused on him, her scar on her face glistening with a smooth shine. Grabbing a small scroll from within his Akatsuki robe, he begins to walk forward toward the small village his eyes locked and his vision focused. "Attacking this village directly isn't a smart choice, nor is sneaking about the town as its possible that we are discovered and cause another riot." He slowly pulls the paper that was blowing gallantly through the cool breeze. "So...we can attack from the sky." Placing it on the ground, he releases several hand seals and places his palms on the scrolls seal. In which, large black thunder clouds started to form above the sky making a roaring noises. After patiently waited for a few minutes, Ryu could see lightning dance within the sky. The time was perfect, it was time to strike. Using Lightning Release: Striking Lightning, he called down several powerful bolts lightning from the sky and onto the village. Causing damage to many citizens homes and monuments. Hearing screams from the village, Bakuha looked to the sky. "Hmm... why would clouds only develop above the village? Must be an intruder." he thought as he rushed to the area of which the lightning was coming from. As he stepped out into the clearing, he noticed two ninja, side by side, watching him. Focusing on them, he spoke. "WHo are you and what purpose do you have for attacking this peaceful village?!" he demanded, his anger swelling. "Him." she pointed to him. long sleeves covering her hands, so it drooped some past, and fell an inch or so towards the ground, the sleeves clearly too long for the woman. Sensing the chakra was no problem. Looking to Ryu, giving a nod to signify she was ready. "Ready?" She asked, her own chakra perparing itself. Pulling her hands to her side, she had kunai and one, perparing to use a few hand-seals in the other if combat arouse quickly. Slowly turning his attention from the young man behind the duo, he observes the figure. "Peaceful...thats such a funny word..." Ryu chuckles. "Anywho...are you Bakuda Hakoda?" Bakuha, about to yell, calmly responded with a simple, "Yes..." "Who's business is this anyways? From the look of your robes, you are Akatsuki. Why attack Yugakure? We are a peaceful village that has never participated in war. Why attack it?" he asked, about to spill over. He was a little nervous, but remained calm, gathering his chakra as to prepare for the worst... Not answering, only offering a simple two worded response. "Enough questions." She stayed calm, body showing no form of aggresion of tensity. Staying silent, waiting for Ryu to give an answer... or attack, maybe both. But she would wait until he was ready, jutsu perpared in her head, and kunai hidden, she was all too anxious to see the responses. "Stop worrying...I didn't kill anyone...that I know of..." Ryu replies observing Bakuha's motions. "You've been asked to join our Organization, your will to come is either free or forced...choose wisely." Ryu explains, annoyance within his voice as he tired of possible members resisting. Bakuha's face was full of surprise! "Why would I join the Akatsuki?! All you have ever done is spread misery, I'm a kind man who wishes for nothing more than dying of old age in his home village. I'm a simple man. Being in Akatsuki makes my life complicated. I guess your answer would have ot be forced... if you can." he said as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, his sleeves obscuring it from view. He was ready for an attack, which was inevitable. Forcing Recruitment "Simple enough." A raising of the hand signaled she was ready, both sleeves dropping now, to reveal her own hands, kunai in hand, with a ready stance, legs spread, breathing out a large exhale, she would launch a defensive when ready. "Fine...Nami hold him back while I'll redecorate the whole village, a few fires there, debris here...yes it will perfect." Ryu explains while turning his back from there possible recruit, weaving several hand seals. Bakuha, slightly startled by Ryu's cruelty, dashed towards him, his tattoo burning. He then clapped his palms together, a seal appearing on the ground in front of Ryu. Bakuha instantly appeared on the seal. "I have been hailed a hero of Yugakure and I would like to keep that reputation." he spoke, just before he sent a flurry of fists at Ryu. Releasing her kunai, throwing it towards Bakuha's ribs, then clasping her hands together, forming a Barrier Release infront of Ryu, a glass like shield formed, if Bakuha broke it, burns would be his punishment. Her feet sliding across the ground, landing from the leap she assumed after throwing the kunai, now far to the side, a good 15 feet away from Ryu and Bakuha. After Bakuha physical attack miserably failed due to Nami's shielded wall. "Thats why you've been asked to join us...So unless you want your village to burn to the ground come with us." "Hmm... on one hand, I don't want my village to suffer because of me. But on the other hand, I need to look out for myself aswell. Well, I think this may by me some time to think..." Bakuha thought as he rubbed his burning fists. These people were incredibly strong, more powerful than most Missing-nin. He had to plan carefully. Finally, he spoke. "Okay. How about a recruitment battle. You win, I come with you. I win, you leave me and my village alone. Seem fair?" They may be Akatsuki, but they must have a sense of fair. He stepped back, trying to get his space. Two v. One. It'd be hard, but it was doable... Nami placed her hand-seals in swift rhyme, making quick work of the six seals neccesary to begin her Barrier Release. "Lightning Release: Thunder Binding!" she yelled out, making three walls of glass like electricity. Any attempt to break it would result in pain, and he was trapped inside, unless he was brave enough to harm himself in return for freedom. "Too easy..." Ryu said underneath his breathe while raising his right hand into the air, calling down a single strike of lightning onto Bakuha in combination withs Nami's Thunder Binding technique. Before the lightning could collide with Bakuha, he used his chakra to surround himself, somewhat protecting him. He then walked ou of the Thunder Binding, with only minor burns from it. "I may not be the strongest shinobi, but I am durable." he said. "Why do you even want someone like me in Akatsuki?" he asked. Without giving them time to respond, he sent a part of his chakra t them, hoping to blow them back. Pulling her hands up, putting two Barrier Release: Silent Walls infront of Ryu and her, perparing to shield themselves from any chakra that had been sent hurtling towards them. "Are you done?" Ryu asks Bakuha while releasing three hand seals. Bakauha's own shadow was brought to life, tentacle-like limbs began to crawl around his legs while the full shadow that took his appearance arose from behind, constricting him. "Hmm... this seems like a Genjutsu..." He pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand, causing the shadow to disappear. "Sorry to disappoint, but Genjutsu doesn't work on me. I excelled in it in the Academy. He made a one handed seal, causing a seal to appear under Odyakana. He then turned his attention to Ryu. He made another seal, sending some of his chakra into the lightning of the Thunder Binding Technique. Infused with chakra, the lightning zoomed towards Ryu. "This should end quickly, '''if' my attack goes as planned...'' "Lightning Release: Polarity Wall" After forming the dog hand seal, Ryu lifts his left hand creating a shield of polarized electricity protecting him from the incoming surge of lightning. "Watch the seal under you Nami!" Ryu yells while directing his attention towards Bakuha while weaving hands seals preparing himself for another attack. Nami looked under her, her body tensing, thinking of a solution. Using several seals, she perpared a Barrier Release, covering her own body in a tiny shell, going across her skin to prevent whatever damage the seal might cause. Looking to Ryu, she had no time to move, atleast he protected himself. The shielding encasing her body would be moderate, she had little time to think under the circumstances. Turning Tables Bakuha, predicting this, set off his seal from under Odayakana, causing an explosion that could be seen from the village. He then tured his attention back to Ryu, trying to predoct his next move. "This man is powerful. He could block my chakra plus retain his posture. Well, I can try to hit him, but it'll be harder with his knowledge and power." he thought as he verbalized himself. "... Ryu Uchiha, what do you see? People have stated my chakra is that of a golden baku. Is it? Or is the Sharingan not what it's cracked up to be?" Immediately after Bakuha finished his sentence as a kunai was gently pushed against his neck. "Believe me, I wouldn't waste such a valuable possession on you. If you think your "special" due to your chakra signature, your not worth the bother nor the trouble. When you gain the power to stand up to me...then we will talk." Ryu whispers into Bakuha's ear. Nami stood there, her clothes singed, pieces of the white cloth tattered. An annoyed gaze peered towards the two. "Barrier Release: Jashin's Wall!" Walls of chakra would form in Bakuha's chakra network over time, and eventually, after reaching a certain duration, the walls would solidify, preventing his access to his own chakra. A few minutes would do... all she had to do was concentrate. Bakuha, thinking of a solution, released a tremendous amount of chakra, sending Ryu flying. He then jumped into the air and sent a volley of kunai at him. He then placed a seal on his chest. He then turned his attention to Odayakana, the woman glaring at Bakuha. He took some of the chakra in from the release and sent it towards Odayakana like a bullet, hoping to end this. Before Ryu had the chance to fall to the ground he dispersed into a flock of crows. "So he is able to manipulate chakra...It doesn't seem like such a problem as long as a strikes are quick. Im glad I made a when he was concentrating on my genjutsu..those seals are getting me pretty pissed off." Ryu thinks while merely watching him battle from a distance, then using a few hand seals to prepare. Nami did as well, making sure to use a mixture of body-flicker and rolled out of the chakra blast, a piece of it hit her, sending her rolling backwards. Groaning as she stood up, looking to Ryu for a moment, giving him a silent signal. Hand going through a list of long seals, the hands making light sounds as she perpared for a jutsu as well. Chakra could be felt in the air, she was perparing for a strong defensive. Placing herself in a horse stance, waiting for Ryu to make a move. This is gonna be good... Looking back at Odayakana he noticed her she was ready for their game plan, he simply nodded and prepared several hand signs while running to out of the woods. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Ryu spewing out a powerful stream of fire, in combination he used his Pyrokinesis to ease the difficulty of manipulating the flames direction. Instead of directly attacking Bakuha, he merely creating a small ring of fire around him, the red fire turning white, increasing the heat temperature. "So, he can manipulate flames. Is this a Sharingan technique? No, his Sharingan isn't activated. Must be a Hiden Technique. Hmm... maybe this'll do..." Bakuha pondered as he sent some of his chakra into the flames, beginning to manipulate them. Soon, the fire was being fought over with control. "This is a better time as any." he said, placing a seal on Odayakana's palm. "Let's see them get out of this one..." Nami pulled back, one technique coming to mind before the seal could do anything. "Barrier Release: God's Defense!" A sphere surronded his body, allowing no way out, but also no way in. The defense wouldn't allow them to attack him directly, but there was a plan to this. No concentration required, she used additional chakra to amplify the duration. There was no way to break out at this point. He was essentially in an inescapable prison cell. Looking to Ryu, he knew what to do next. "Fool! As long as there is fire Im the only one able to fully control it." Ryu speaks to Bakuha while concentrating on the flame which started to spin at a faster pace. They continued there rotating habit by spreading to the walls, heat was unbearable. "If you don't give up I'll make the flames spread to you, you'll burn to bits." Bakuha broke out in a laugh. "HAHA! You're honestly mistaken if you think I'm the fool." He looked at Odayakana, "Such a pretty face. It'll be sad to see it injured." he said, releasing the seals on Ryu's chest and Odayakana's palm. They instantaneously burst, creating two huge explosions. Due to God's Defense, Bakuha was completely protected. "Hmm... well it wasn't the most ideal situation, but it still worked. Now I have to wait for this barrier to dissolve." And God's Defense did. Having used Barrier Release to give a thin layer of shielding underneath the skin had proved painful for them both, but it had stopped any true internal damage. Looking to Bakuha, she quirked her head, skin burnt and robes smoldering, the whole right sleeve, and upper right of her robe was missing, torn and crisp. Bandages and fishnetting covered anything that would have been revealed underneath the robes. "Nice trick, it seems you won't play nice, I shouldn't either." dissappearing out of sight, she yelled out "Barrier Release: Jashin's Wall!" This time the technique would be physical, and it would be located at his spinal column, if he decided to go on, his bodily functions, and any attempt to make an action would be shut off soon... "Well, at... least I put... up a good fight..." Bakuha said, falling unconscious. He had exhausted his chakra, and the heat had made his dizzy. Now he just wanted to sleep. He let his body lay limp. Whatever happened next, happened. Ryu slowly walked toward their new unconscious comrade, up-roaring flames silent extinguished. Looking down on him, he merely kicked him in his torso, moving him to the side. "Pathetic...I don't even feel like your worthy to carry." Ryu says while getting out metal wire from his sleeve and tying both of his wrist together. They then travel off to headquarters, dragging bakuha with them. Nami slowly walked behind. The target had been subdued, quite a fight put up from him, she was glad she hadn't done so against Asura or Ryu when they recruited her. Looking at him as Ryu dragged him along, to which she sighed herself at. Noticing his features, slightly intrigued by his good looks. Knowing that any kind of relationship would hinder her search for the cure, at the moment she didn't care, maybe getting her mind off it's track might help for once. "Hmm, I can carry him..." To which she did, taking the wire from Ryu, she felt like doing it for once, plus, it would let Ryu brood easier. End of Chapter: Pure Ideals: Confrontation of Bakuha Category:Akatsuki Recruitment Arc